


Permanent

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine’s entire life wasn’t permanent. It was spent between schools, families, and homes. But now, he wanted to stay somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent

His shirt was too small. 

Blaine lightly tugged on the sleeves, scowling, as he climbed the steps to McKinley. It didn’t look any better than any of the other million schools he went to and he hoisted the ancient backpack further up on his shoulder. 

He was so sick of changing schools, of wearing donated clothes, and of never having friends. The foster parents were always nice enough but he knew that at sixteen he wasn’t going to find a real family. He just needed to wait a few more months, become an emancipated minor, and go as far away from this place as he could. 

The cheerleader who was assigned with showing him around looked him up and down with a completely disgusted expression. She made sure to keep as far away from him as possible and Blaine tried to pretend like he didn’t care. 

“Here,” she motioned to the classroom and kept walking without breaking her stride. Rolling his eyes, Blaine walked in. The day was full of awkward introductions and judgmental stares from everyone else. He kept his head down and his mouth shut, just like he always did.

It seemed like McKinley wasn’t going to be any better than his last few schools. He raised his hand and asked to go to the restroom, standing and leaving before the teacher even gave permission. Blaine stretched his hands over his head as he walked slowly to the bathroom, wanting to take his time. 

Two seconds into washing his hands, the bathroom door banged open and a boy stalked in. He would have been dressed immaculately if not for the neon green splatter all over him. Blaine didn’t even realize he was staring until the boy glared at him. 

“What?”

Damn. He was stunning.

“What?” Blaine blinked and the boy scowled. 

“Sure, let’s all laugh at the gay kid,” the boy rolled his eyes and pulled off his sticky jacket. “He sure got what he deserved, right?”

“I’m gay too,” Blaine replied and instantly wished he could take it back. The last thing he needed was to stand out in a school like this.

The boy seemed startled and really looked at him for the first time. “Oh…who are you?”

“Blaine…I’m new.”

“I’m Kurt,” the boy turned to the sink. After a pause, Blaine wetted a paper towel and handed it to him, getting a small smile. “Thanks.”

And he was completely lost.

—

For the first time in a long time, Blaine actually looked forward to going to school. He and Kurt became fast friends and Blaine loved spending time with him. 

But it was getting harder and harder to keep that he was a foster kid from Kurt. 

Kurt had made a few comments about his clothes and supplies, slightly horrified at the ill fit and styles. Through the insults, Blaine kept a smile on his face and tried not to mention that they had been worn by God knows how many other foster kids. 

“You should join Glee Club,” Kurt bumped his shoulder and Blaine gave him a tight smile. 

I’d be gone by Sectionals.

“It’s not for me,” Blaine shrugged and Kurt rolled his eyes. “Seriously…I’m not interested in dancing and singing in front of other people.”

“Fine,” Kurt sighed. “Let’s do some musicals though this weekend.”

—

Blaine didn’t really remember his birth parents. 

He remembered the smell of booze and crack. He remembered the way his father shouted and his brother cried out in pain. He remembered the first time his father hit him and how he sobbed into his brother’s bloodied shoulder as he called the police. 

Cooper wasn’t ready to take care of a child and took off for LA the moment he could, leaving Blaine behind. Blaine tried hard to remind himself that Cooper took the brunt of the abuse and was just a kid himself, but it was hard. He hated that he resented his brother a little. 

But he liked the Hummels. Burt gave him a suspicious look but shook his hand and Carole hugged him. The house felt warm and happy all the time and Blaine just craved being in it. 

“Maybe next time we’ll go to your house,” Kurt teased him over pizza. “It’s what? The fifth time in a row that we’ve been here.”

His smile strained again. “My…parents don’t really like company.”

Something strange passed over Kurt’s face but he nodded. He didn’t need to know that Blaine shared his room with two other kids. 

—

He was so in love with Kurt Hummel.

Sometimes it made Blaine chest hurt. He wanted to sing duets with him in Glee Club and promise to take him to a prom. He wanted to be there for Kurt’s graduation and it broke his heart. 

Things weren’t permanent for him.

The words were always on the tip of Blaine’s tongue and he wanted so badly to tell Kurt that he loved him and that he could leave any day. 

Kurt deserved more than a temporary boyfriend. 

—

Blaine thought he was going to throw up when he came back to the house and Miss Brenda was there with her usual soft smile and ill-fitting suit. 

“Blaine honey, we have to move you.”

“I’ve only been here for two months,” Blaine stuttered. “Can’t I stay?”

The Hamiltons gave him a look and shook their heads. His heart sunk further as Miss Brenda told him he had maybe a week left before he had to move. They said their bland comforting words and had no idea Blaine’s entire world was crashing around him.

“Can I go out for a bit?” He asked and Ms. Hamilton nodded. He all but ran to the family car they had been nice enough to let him use and somehow managed to make it to Kurt’s house with his tears blinding him. 

“What’s wrong?” Kurt’s eyes widened when he opened the door and saw him. 

Blaine felt tears stream down his cheeks and let out a soft sob, sagging into Kurt’s hold as he pulled him in for a hug. “I’m leaving.”

“What?” Kurt led him to the couch and rubbed his back. 

“I’m in a foster home,” Blaine sniffed, wiping at his eyes. “And I’m going to a new one at the end of the week.” 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Kurt asked softly and Blaine let out a small groan. 

“So you’d feel bad for me? Not likely,” Blaine rubbed his face. “I’ve been to nine different high schools. I know the likelihood of me graduating is pretty damn slim but…I want it. I want friends and I want a home and I just…”

“It’ll be okay, it’ll be okay.”

“I’m in love with you,” Blaine blurted out and Kurt went stiff. “I wasn’t…I do. I love you.”

“Me too,” Kurt whispered and Blaine surged forward to kiss him, feeling the tears hot on his cheeks. “I don’t want you to leave.”

Blaine shuddered into his touch and clung tighter, almost scared to let him go.

—

“I have a surprise for you,” Kurt all but skipped towards him on his last day of school and Blaine couldn’t even muster up a smile. 

“Oh yeah?”

“My parents used to be foster parents before my mom got pregnant with me,” Kurt bounced a little on his heels. “My dad is still a foster parent and is still in the system. He’s been calling around and they’re going to let you stay with us until you can become an emancipated minor.”

Blaine’s world stopped and he gaped at Kurt for a moment before flinging himself into Kurt’s arms. “Are you serious?”

“If you don’t mind living with us for a bit?” Kurt shrugged. “We can set you up in the guest room and-“

He let out a soft squeak as Blaine kissed him deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaines a foster child going from home to home, since he was young one of the homes he ends up in is in Lima. He and Kurt become friends but he ashamed to tell him his in foster care. He tries not to fall in love knowing her could move at any time.


End file.
